


Don't Hesitate

by cutietetsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up AU where they didn't go to the same high school, Angst, Choking, Death, Drabble, I don't know if it's good or not but if it made you at least a little bit sad then I did my job, M/M, This is my second fic, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutietetsu/pseuds/cutietetsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saw him only once.</p>
<p>Once when he past him on the street, and the next the following night on the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hesitate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my second fic! Please let me know what you think down in the comments. Constructive criticism is key since I'm a new writer after all.
> 
> Thanks for Ale (@salamemeder on tumblr) for editing my fic!!
> 
> Thank you!

There are certain times where hesitation does not lead to a dead end.

This is not one of those times.

Sawamura was rushing to catch his train, the last one of the night. It was going to leave in two minutes with or without Sawamura, yet he was ten minutes away. He had enough money for a cab, but just barely, so he was running and dodging people on the streets and hoping for a miracle.

That’s when he saw him.

Sawamura saw him passing and could have sworn he was an angel. He was so beautiful that Sawamura had to stop and admire him for a second. What seemed like gorgeous silky silver hair and a small mole under his left eye was enough to erase all the worries Sawamura had. He wanted to stop and talk to the man, ask him about his day and hope that it was going well. He wanted to get to know him better, to take him on dates and cherish him. It was strange, feeling this kind of attraction for a stranger.

He suddenly found himself walking in the opposite direction of the train and towards the silver-haired beauty. He was sure the train had already left anyways. Even if he wasn’t going to pursue a romantic interest with this man, he still felt a pull towards him. It was as if an invisible string wrapped around his wrist was pulling him closer without giving him a chance contemplate his actions.

Yet he still hesitated, stopped in his tracks to admire the angel again. He wasn’t sure if he could go up to him. He didn’t know this person at all and he didn’t want to be seen as someone with malintentions.

It had happened so quickly; the second after Sawamura and the silver-haired man managed to locked eyes he was gone, hidden in the crowd of people trying to get home. If he hadn’t hesitated, he probably would have reached him in time.

Sawamura’s eyes widened as the man left his sight, frantically searching for the silver-haired beauty he had managed to lose. When the people around him started to mutter about him just standing there, he let it go. There was no point chasing after a man who didn’t know he existed. Not only would it likely freak the other out, but the odds of finding him in a crowd going in the opposite direction he was originally heading was nearly impossible. If he hadn’t hesitated, maybe he would have made a new friend.

Discouraged, Sawamura dug his phone out of his pocket and quickly called for a cab, knowing he had missed the train. He pushed the angel he saw and the possibilities of their relationship out of his mind and continued to move forward. It was what he did, move on. If he hadn’t hesitated, maybe he’d have a new number on his phone and a date to go to.

Despite deciding to let it go, Sawamura’s mind was stuck on this gorgeous man that he passed on the street. There were only so many chances he would get to feel this strongly about something. He had to chase after him. This wasn’t like him at all and minutes ago he wouldn’t even have thought to chase after a man he saw on the street. But he felt something, and he was hoping the other man felt it too. If he hadn’t hesitated, maybe he would have found his soulmate.

Quickly, Sawamura put his phone away and ran towards the direction he last saw the breathtaking man going. He was pushing and running frantically, looking everywhere for him - into restaurants and shops that littered the streets, only separated by the alleys that contrasted the bright buildings they divided; however, he couldn’t find him despite only seeing him minutes ago. He ended up running for what seemed like hours, going in circles and trying to see where the man could have gone to no avail.

After half an hour, he gave up. It was hopeless; he couldn’t find a man he had seen in the busiest part of Tokyo. There was nothing he could do at this point except hope to find him again later. If it was meant to be then they’d find each other again, he was sure of it. The thought encouraged him as he called a cab and finally went home.

Sawamura saw him only twice.

Once when he past him on the street, and the next the following night on the news.

His name was Sugawara Koushi and he was murdered just thirty minutes after Sawamura initially saw him.

He was found in an alley with severe bruising around his neck, an obvious sign to the medical examiner that he had been choked to death. Bruising on various parts of his body and signs of the perpetrator’s DNA under Sugawara’s nails could only confirm that he struggled in the last moments of his life. Experts could only assume that he suffered greatly as his life neared the end. The case was classified as attempted robbery, since Sugawara’s wallet was empty and on the ground, and first-degree murder.

Sawamura was overcome with guilt. This man- this angel had died and it was partially his fault. He let it happen. He was so close to finding him. He had passed that alley in his search. If only he had searched harder, maybe Sugawara Koushi could be alive. Maybe he could have saved him. If he hadn’t hesitated, then Sugawara wouldn’t have been alone when he died.

If he hadn’t hesitated, maybe he would have reached him in time.

If he hadn’t hesitated, maybe he would have made a new friend.

If he hadn’t hesitated, maybe he’d have a new number on his phone and a date to go to.

If he hadn’t hesitated, maybe he would have found his soulmate.

If he hadn’t hesitated, maybe Sugawara would still be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @whykristina or @oikawa-no


End file.
